


Next Window, Please

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A little goofy, Halloween fun, enjoy :=)





	Next Window, Please

**Author's Note:**

> A little goofy, Halloween fun, enjoy :=)

******

The man groaned as he saw sign before him, the one which proudly—mockingly—proclaimed ‘NEXT WINDOW PLEASE’. Sighing, he looked around the room, hoping to find an open window with a short line.

Spotting one that met those criteria (all the way at the end of the room of course), he went to the back of the line, finding himself standing behind a werewolf/.

“Next!”

The line moved forward.

“Short line, eh?” the woman behind him commented, the strong scent of coppery-iron emanating from her identified her as a vampire.

The man nodded in agreement.

“Human?” the vampire (vampiress?) asked.

“Yeah” he answered.

She nodded but was prevented from saying anything more as the man reached the head of the line, starting slightly as he saw the person behind the counter was a skeleton.

A skeleton wearing a bright pink dress at that.

Jaw lifting in a smile, the skeleton nodded politely at him.

“Your forms, sir?” it asked in a bright, feminine voice.

“Huh? Oh!” shaken out of his stupor, he handed over the stack of forms in his hands to the skeleton (her?). Taking it in her boney hands, she skimmed through them (an impressive feat considering that she had no eyes).

“Oops,” she held out one form and passed it back to him “you forgot to initial here, sir” she said, tapping one bony finger at the blank box as she handed him a pen.

“Oh, sorry” taking the pen, he quickly put down his initials in the indicated space.

“Okey-doky,” taking the forms back, the skeleton turned and filed them “it’ll take the computer a few minutes to process them all,” she explained as she turned back to him “budget cuts” she smirked.

As she spoke, she picked up a coffee mug at her side and took a swallow. The man watched with no small amount of fascination as the coffee dribbled down the empty space where her throat would be if she were human.

It was…odd to say the least.

“Uh, I’m sorry,” he began hesitantly “but, can I just ask? Er, you…” he trailed off, too embarrassed to finish his question.

The skeleton turned her head towards the coffee mug still in her hand.

“Oh,” she chuckled “yes, I can taste,” she said “I can’t actually ‘eat’, since I don’t have a stomach, but I can still taste food”

“Really?” the man asked, amazed.

“Well, it’s not so surprising really,” the skeleton dismissed with a shrug of boney shoulders “after all I can see and hear you without eyes or ears” she pointed out.

“Oh, I never really thought of it like that” he admitted.

“Don’t worry,” the skeleton assured him “not many do”

Relieved and intrigued, the man leaned against the counter.

“So,” he began “were you ever…alive, or…?” he trailed off.

“No, not me,” the skeleton shook her head “I was brought to ‘life’ by a necromancer. After he was arrested, I was granted free-will status”

“Under the Magical Equality Acts” the man nodded in understanding.

“That’s it,” she nodded “fun fact, but this isn’t my original skull,” she added “in fact it’s not even a real skull, it’s plastic,” she explained “go ahead, feel,” she leaned forwards, and reaching out, the man gently rested his hand on the top of her skull, finding that it was indeed plastic.

“Freaky, huh?” she chuckled as the computer finally chirped “ah! There we go!” retrieving the printout, she gave it a quick look-over and then handed it him “there you are, Mr. Van Helsing,” she beamed “have a nice day”

“Thanks,” he smiled “you too”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
